


What are you hiding?

by sparklinggiraffe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklinggiraffe/pseuds/sparklinggiraffe
Summary: Hey hello, so, I'm new in these kind of things but...this is my first self insert fanfic, I finally got the guts to write it aaand I'm a person that likes to show to others what I do so, here it is! I'm going to start posting other ones here, idk if people will read them, buy anyways, thanks if you are reading this lol. This one is inspired by a drawing I've made of me and Asriel some time ago., and it's by his point of view.If you are here just for making fun of self shipping please get out, I do this because I like doing this, and it's not harming anyone, this character is very important to me, so if you don't know what I feel about this, just get out.Oh and, english isn't my mother language, so sorry if there are any mistakes.





	What are you hiding?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the drawing that I've made btw:  
> https://twitter.com/sparkgiraffe/status/1154429633020010497?s=19

There we were, just chillin like always. I was with crossed legs while they were sitting on the space between my legs, i was shirtless with my black skinny pants with a ponytail, and they were just wearing my black sweater that looks way bigger on them. I love seeing them using my clothes.  
We were both just using our phones while holding hands, but i wanted attention. I turned off my phone and put my chin on their head, hugging their waist, making them react by looking at me and placing a kiss on my chin, but going back to what they were doing. No! I want your attention, can't you see it?!

I started going back and forth with them, on the rhythm of the song that was playing. They doesn't seem to give a fuck about that. Argh. Failed mission.

I started to place small kisses to their head while caressing their tummy under the sweater, making them chill a bit, but nothing more than that.

That was enough. I just took their phone out of their hands.  
\- That's enough! I want your attention you dumb! What is sooo important that makes you don't pay attention to me??  
\- H-hey! Gimme back my phone you fucker! Don't you even dare to look through it!

They were trying to get it back so i lifted my arm, since they're way shorter than me.

-Oh yeah? Do you have something to hide then?  
I raised an eyebrow giving a smirk to them. I know how it makes them blush.  
-N-no, why would I do it?

They said blushing, like I thought they would, while trying to catch their phone as i would move my arm for them not to catch it.

\- You have something! You stuttered!  
\- I…  
\- Aww...why dwo yowu hidwe thwings frowm mwe...?  
I said teasing them, with a cooing voice while doing a fake sad face.

\- ...  
They had no choice. That was it, I got them.  
\- Hah, I've gotcha. Let me see what we have here.  
\- Stop!  
I layed on my stomach while they were sitting on my waist, trying to catch the phone failling miserable, especially because i had my arm stretched. No way they would reach my hand.

\- Nice wallpaper you have, darling~

It was a drawing of myself, I knew they were really into drawing me, sometimes i would just catch them doing a sketch of me on a piece of paper, or making one amazing drawing of me wearing some stylish clothes.  
\- Y-yeah...whatever...Gimme back you...  
I knew exactly what to do next.  
\- Hmm this wallpaper is so nice...I wonder if you have more of these in your gallery?  
They gave a small gasp while trying even harder to get my phone. I escaped from them crawling fast to another place and sitting there while going to their phone's gallery.

\- You have a lot of folders honey. What an organized partner you are. You even gave them names. This one in particular seems interesting…"hyperdick" huh? Maybe i should check it?  
\- DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GOING TO THIS FOLDER YOU SON OF A BITCH.

They was running in my direction when i put my leg on their way for them to trip, while i was going to see this particular folder.

\- Whoa...  
There were a lot of pics of me...you know...indecent pics and all. They were a blushing mess, with their hands on their face avoiding to look at me. I just approached them, crawling slowly in their way.

\- Sweetheart…  
\- D-don't look at me…

They said while distancing from me, but they stopped when their back encountered a wall, so I could pin them against it.

\- Aww, why so shy my prince?~

I put my hand on their chin, looking straight into their eyes, smirking like the way they love.

\- You saw it so many times. If you just wanted to see it, why not just ask? You don't need just pictures, you have the whole thing, just for you~~

I gave them a wink. They were so flushed, trying to avoid eye contact any way possible.

\- Hmpf...

They muttered on they hands. It was a mix of anger and embarrassment.

\- Aw you little thing, you look so cute with you face red, why not getting your hands out of the way for me to see it properly?~

I got their hands on mine, they were in fact with a very angry expression, with a red face because of the anger and embarrassment.

\- Looks like someone's mad...don't worry my love, you don't need to hide me these things, really.  
I've got them in my arms, putting them on my lap.

\- R...really?  
\- Of course baby, I know how much you like that, when you don't have me by your side, maybe those pics can heat you up a little~~  
\- Hmpf...you dummy...you know how I am when it comes to these kind of things.  
\- Yeah I know, but don't worry okay, I won't judge you, you can even show me the pics if you want, I bet no one is better than the real.  
They laughed,  
\- Pff...yeah of course. But I'm still mad.  
\- Don't need to be okay? I was just teasing you, you know? But I won't do this again. Besides, I already know what is sooo important you have to not pay attention to me.  
I gave them another wink, putting my tongue out of my mouth giving them a blep.  
\- Hah, you fucker. I love you.  
\- Mmmh yeah I love you too~  
I placed a kiss on their temple.  
\- Now uuh...Give me back my phone?  
\- Mmmh maybe, promise you will pay attention to me?  
\- Yeah, okay, your majesty.  
\- Perfect.

I gave their phone back. They didn't turned it on, besides they just rested their head on my chest. I started to pet their hair with one hand and placed the other on their waist. We stayed like this for a while.

\- Sooo…  
I was the first to break the silence.  
\- Would you like to see it or nah?  
I gave them another smirk.  
\- See wh...hey!  
They laughed, giving me a playful slap on my butt.  
\- You goofy. Hmm, I'll think about it, maybe later?  
\- Yeah okay...  
They got their phone again. When they turned it on, there was a goofy selfie of myself as a wallpaper, that I took while i was with their phone.  
\- You're so idiot…  
\- That's my phrase, you know.


End file.
